Here For You
by E.M Travers
Summary: "I mean...not like...Joe Walker-adorable...or Zefron adorable...but like...kind of like a puppy-adorable." Blaine smiled. If Kurt was awake...and sober...hearing himself being compared to a puppy, he'd probably smack him right now. FRIENDSHIP ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of it's characters, And I have nothing to do with Moreschi shoes or Zefron...or Harry Potter...or Joe Walker.

Kurt stumbled into the lobby of Dalton Academy, head pounding and looking around. Squinting through his double vision he noticed two pairs of brown-green eyes watching him. Kurt walked towards him, trying to keep his usual diva-strut but tripped over his feet and fell forward onto a pair of black dress shoes. Not just any shoes, Moreschi Adrano shoes. Italian leather. There was only one person Kurt knew who besides himself, could afford 550.00 dollar shoes. "...Kurt?" A familiar voice said, a hint of worry in their voice. "...Blaine." Kurt smiled goofily, sitting up and smiling up at Blaine. "...Did the jocks try to give you a Dumpster Dive with the lid shut again?" Blaine said, raising an eyebrow. He didn't like where this was going, he knew this whole fiasco. Kurt was either on drugs...or he was drunk. Judging by the way Kurt puked on his Moreschi Adrano shoes, Blaine went with drunk.

Blaine scowled slightly as he lifted Kurt into his arms. Kurt was surprisingly light, or it could be Blaine's daily trips to the school Weight Room. He knew first hand that first time drunks rarely puked twice. At least he hoped so. Even though there was a zero-tolerance bullying and harassment policy at Dalton, a lot of the guys still stared. Blaine, with regurgitated pita chips and hummus all over his new shoes and Kurt half-asleep, and half babbling about how Blaine looked like Harry Potter. Blaine shushed Kurt as he reached the top of the spiral staircase. "Whose genius idea was this to get this kid drunk?" Blaine muttered under his breath. "But...I'm totally, really serious. I bet if you grew out your hair...it could be all curly and boingy and...like...fifty points to Gryffindor..." Kurt slurred as he stared wide-eyed up at Blaine, grasping a fistful of Blaine's jacket in one hand and using the other to ruffle Blaine's hair, to prove that, when taken out of it's expensive hair gel confines, really was curly. "Ha!" Kurt half-giggled as he pointed childishly at Blaine's now "boingy" hair. "Kurt. Careful with the blazer." Blaine scolded lightly. Kurt pouted and stayed quiet for the most of the trip up to Blaine's common room. Blaine shut the door gently and placed Kurt down on the velvet sofa, kicking off his shoes and chucking them into a nearby garbage bin sadly. "So, who gave you the alcohol?" Blaine said, crossing his arms as he turned on his heel to face Kurt, who was now playing with a gold tassel on a maroon throw pillow. "Puckerman." Kurt said. "Noah Puckerman?" Blaine said, raising his eyebrows. "Uh-huh. He l'ft a bottle of funny smellin' stuff on the counter, and I was thir'sy." Kurt said with a nod, obviously proud of himself that he could recall what had happened. Blaine scowled again under his breath. He was going to have a word with Noah Puckerman about this, whether he had intentionally given Kurt the booze or not. Hell, this was Noah Puckerman. He intentionally gave Kurt the booze. Blaine looked over at Kurt again to see that Kurt had basically fallen asleep, hugging the throw pillow and smiling slightly. "What am I gonna do with you, kiddo?" Blaine sighed, undoing his button down shirt, so he was basically in a long sleeved gray thermal shirt and his uniform pants. He tossed the shirt into the wicker hamper by the door and seated himself next to Kurt. Kurt mumbled slightly into the pillow and decided that the pillow was unsatisfactory, so he dropped it on the floor. Instead, he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist instead. Blaine gasped slightly, as he had closed his eyes, but smiled slightly at the look of contentment on his friend's face. Blaine cautiously reached a hand down to stroke Kurt dark hair. "Kurt...does your father know you're here?" Blaine muttered under his breath. "Mmhmm...I told Galinda I was headed to Shiz..." Kurt mumbled. Blaine rolled his eyes slightly. Even when drunk...and asleep... Kurt was constantly thinking about his favorite musical, Wicked. Was he really asleep? Blaine thought. Kurt yawned and released his tight hug on Blaine's middle, choosing instead to curl up into Blaine's lap, resting his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine blinked and let out another sigh. Sure, most people would say this is taking friendship a little too far but, it's what Blaine felt he should do. He wanted to be there for Kurt, because no one else he'd known in his entire life had been in the same way he could. Blaine knew what Kurt was going through, he'd been through it all. Maybe not slushies...but still. Bullying. Because he was gay. Kurt whimpered slightly, clinging to Blaine's thermal. Blaine shushed Kurt lightly and went back to stroking his hair. Looking down at Kurt, Blaine realized how different he looked while asleep. His expression was soft, his lips in a slight pout and his expertly waxed eyebrows twitching ever so often. Blaine raised an eyebrow lightly. "I have to admit, you're kind of adorable." Blaine chuckled softly, hoping Kurt didn't choose this very moment to wake up. "I mean...not like...Joe Walker-adorable...or Zefron adorable...but like...kind of like a puppy-adorable." Blaine smiled. If Kurt was awake and hearing himself being compared to a puppy, he'd probably smack him right now. Kurt snapped up, catching Blaine by surprise. Kurt hit the top of his head into Blaine's chin. "Ow!" Blaine whined. "Sorry..." Kurt said quietly. "...I had a bad dream." Kurt admitted. "Oh?" Blaine said, raising his eyebrows. "Mmhmm." Kurt said, scrunching up his face and laying his head on Blaine's chest. "I dreamt that you disappeared." Kurt mumbled into the material of Blaine's thermal. "S'okay buddy. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you." Blaine reassured his drunken friend, stroking his hair soothingly. And Blaine meant what he said. Blaine wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
